


our hearts

by Magebirdy



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magebirdy/pseuds/Magebirdy
Summary: "sitting atop our ownticking clock tower,we swing our legsback and forthand eat sea salt ice creamin the light of the dying sun."/ a collection of kh poetry, told from the perspective of canon and original characters /





	1. Chapter 1

**sea salt trio**

sitting atop our own  
ticking clock tower,  
we swing our legs  
back and forth  
and eat sea salt ice cream  
in the light of the dying sun.

"as long as we remember each other,  
we'll never be apart."  
even as the words replay  
in my mind,  
i wonder if the euphoria  
is really worth the pain.  
my heart breaks  
at the thought of being  
something other than together.

but we're nearing  
day 358,  
and it's time  
for us to each play  
our parts.  
i know it's my fate  
to forever  
run after you,  
and hold onto memories  
that will eventually be  
forgotten in the sands  
of time.

let me pretend  
if only for a day  
that the three of us  
can run off towards  
the sunset horizon,  
leaving this twilight-touched  
town behind  
for sandy shores  
and rolling waves  
of an island  
that will never truly be our home.

_axel_


	2. Chapter 2

**our destiny**

i remember  
when we used to sit  
on the shores of our  
perfect little island.  
i'd always stand  
beside the fallen log  
you two sat on  
and we'd watch  
the waves roll  
into the white sands.

it was our utopia.  
but i began to realize  
that there were days  
you went to the shores with  
just the two of you.  
you made promises  
that i wasn't a part of,  
and swore to fulfill a destiny  
i couldn't find a place in.

i turned my back  
on the friendship  
we had all so carefully crafted.  
i let my heart  
fall into darkness,  
and become someone  
unrecognizable.  
and when we finally met again,  
i didn't know how to act  
around you.

i should know better  
than to go  
chasing after you again,  
but i still love our banter  
and i'll give up everything  
if it means  
getting you back someday.

_riku_


	3. Chapter 3

**heartache**

heartache.  
a word meaning  
longing for a lost  
loved one.  
can i say that  
my heart aches  
when you don't even  
know i exist?

i've searched under  
a million skies,  
looking for you.  
i feel something  
growing in my chest—  
a pain that those  
without hearts  
aren't supposed to have.

i trace the lines  
of the constellations with  
the tip of the keyblade  
i've never been  
taught to use  
as i lie with my back  
on a grassy hill.  
were you once here,  
looking up at the same  
array of lights?

our stars make  
the same constellation,  
but mine is missing  
the bright star  
that everyone always  
looks for  
in the dark night sky.

_kirux, riku's nobody_


	4. Chapter 4

**got it memorized?**

we were standing in the  
middle of town  
when you first  
told me  
what friends were.  
you said with that  
musing yet gleeful  
look on your face that  
"friends eat ice-cream together  
and talk and laugh  
about the stupidest things".

then we climbed up  
to the top of the clock tower  
devouring our salty yet  
sweet summertime  
treats to the  
ticking of the clock  
above. i still  
couldn't understood  
what friendship was  
but your definition  
felt right.

so i led her up there,  
too,  
and taught her  
about ice cream  
and friendship  
and everything you  
had ever told me  
to memorize.

but you never told me  
that friendship  
was the pain of betrayal  
when your "friends"  
can't tell you the truth.  
i couldn't memorize  
the right reaction  
to you pretending like  
our connection didn't exist,  
only to come running  
back to me  
when you thought  
you should care.

you look so sad  
as i start to turn away  
after i speak words  
i can never take back.  
don't pretend  
like you don't know  
why i'm hurting.  
you're better than that.

_roxas_


	5. Chapter 5

**"roxas"**

we had known each  
other for days i  
couldn't count  
when i first spoke  
your name.  
i won't ever forget  
the look you had  
on your face.

i didn't understand  
that we were different,  
then, but i don't think  
you would have cared.  
you brought me  
to your sanctuary  
and showed me your  
secret delight—  
a salty but sweet  
summertime treat.

we listened to the clock  
chime above us and dangled  
our feet over its side.  
sitting there,  
everything felt right.  
you and i were meant to  
be together,  
even if i didn't know  
why.

then he joined us.  
he taught us  
about the importance  
of the little moments  
and what best friends were.  
i like to think  
that we were  
all best friends,  
even when you hated  
him for lying to you  
about me.

i have to go now.  
you won't remember me,  
but please don't forget  
him, roxas.  
don't forget the ice creams  
we shared under the  
summer sun,  
and don't forget how  
excited you were  
for me to meet him—  
even when you don't  
remember that you had  
two best friends  
instead of one.

_xion_


End file.
